Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/20
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XX. NA GOŚCIŃCACH. Tej samej nocy Graham, przebrany do niepoznania, poszedł w towarzystwie Asana przyjrzeć się miastu. Mimo wrzenia, które ciągle trwało wśród wzburzonych tłumów ludu, mimo całego nadmiernego niezadowolenia i wybuchów dość częstych, których pierwsza utarczka była tylko przygrywką, tysiące gałęzi handlu załatwiało swe interesa nieustannie, z tąsamą chybkością i niezmordowaną wytrwałością. Graham miał już teraz pewne pojęcia o rozmiarach i wyglądzie nowej epoki, lecz nie spodziewał się tego zdumiewającego ogromu i tej różnorodności szczegółów, ani tego nawału silnych wrażeń, które zwalały się nań teraz. Było to pierwsze jego rzeczywiste zetknięcie się z ludem. Zrozumiał, że wszystko, co stało się przedtem, wyjąwszy kilku chwil, przebytych w publicznych teatrach i halach targowych, było czemś odrębnem, było tylko ruchawką w obrębie stosunkowo ciasnej dzielnicy politycznej i, że wszystkie jego poprzednie doświadczenia obracały się głównie dokoła rozstrzygnięcia zagadnienia o własnem jego stanowisku. Lecz tu miał przed sobą miasto pełne ruchu, ludność bowiem w znacznej części wróciła do swoich zajęć, miał więc przed sobą widok codziennych zwyczajów nowej epoki. Wydostali się najpierw na ulicę, której przeciwległą stronę zajmował tłum niebieskich robotników. Graham zauważył, że tłum ten był częścią korowodu. Widok był dziwaczny. W powietrzu powiewały chorągwie jaskrawo czerwone, pokryte literami. „Precz z rozbrojeniem!” widniał napis na jednych, przeważnie nieortograficzny; na drugich znowu: „Dlaczego mielibyśmy się rozbroić?” „Precz z rozbrojeniem!” Przepływała chorągiew za chorągwią, a w końcu dała się słyszeć pieśń buntu wśród straszliwego łoskotu dziwnych instrumentów. — Wszyscy oni powinni znajdować się teraz przy pracy — rzekł Asano. Nic nie jedli przez te dwa dni, chyba, że pokradli żywność. W tej chwili Asano zboczył, żeby ominąć zbity tłum, który patrzył bezmyślnie na pochód, składający się z kilku ludzi, przenoszących zwłoki umarłych ze szpitala do trupiarni. Tej nocy nikt prawie nie spał, wszyscy tłoczyli się po ulicach. Niezmierne podniecenie otaczało Grahama zewsząd; myśl ćmiła mu się i mieszała od nieustannego rozgwaru, od krzyków i zagadkowych słów, w których przebijały się zaledwie początki olbrzymiej walki społecznej. Wszędzie chorągwie i flagi czarne, dziwnie przyozdobione, świadczyły o jego wzrastającej popularności. Wszędzie chwytał ochłapy tego barbarzyńskiego narzecza, którem posługiwał się lud niepiśmienny, to znaczy ten, któremu były niedostępne nawet nauki fonografu. Wszędzie czuć było w atmosferze to zamieszanie rozbrojenia, o którego sile i rozległości nie miał wyobrażenia, gdyż ciągle przesiadywał w swoich apartamentach. Postanowił zaraz za powrotem rozmówić się z Ostrogiem co do tego i co do głębszych ruchów, których to zamieszanie było wyrazem, a to w sposób znacznie dokładniejszy i gruntowniejszy, niż dotychczas. Były chwile, w których cały ten bunt nikł mu z pamięci, usuwał się nakształt kotary, otwierającej widok na nową postać tej epoki. Helena to skierowała mu myśli na to poważne zapatrywanie się na świat, ale były chwile, w których i ona ginęła we mgle dalekiej. Tymczasem zauważył, że przechodzą przez religijną dzielnicę, albowiem łatwość komunikacyi czyniła zbytecznem budowanie kościołów i świątyń w różnych stronach miasta, a uwagę jego zwrócił na siebie kościół jakiejś sekty. Odbywali zaś tę wędrówkę po mieście na jednej z wyższych platform ruchomego gościńca, tak, że ten budynek z niesłychaną szybkością zbliżał się ku nim. Był pokryty od dołu do góry napisami, zabarwionymi na niebiesko, oprócz miejsca, w którem olbrzymi kinematograf przedstawiał realistyczną scenę z Nowego Testamentu i oprócz drugiego miejsca, pokrytego czarną flagą na znak, że ludowa religia była w zgodzie z ludową polityką. Graham zapoznał się już był z tem pismem fonotypograficznem, a napisy te, będące jego zdaniem i wedle jego pojęć bluźnierstwami, w rzeczywistości wyrażały najwyższe uwielbienie dla bóstwa, tamże zamieszkałego. — Jest tysiące sposobów — odezwał się Asano — zapomocą których sekta ta ściąga wielbicieli. Nie brak tam uciech, zaszczytów i kadzideł osobistych, a ludzie tacy są niezmiernie popularni i wzięci. Płacą kilka tuzinów lwów za takie miejsce w swej Radzie. Graham jeszcze nie przywykł do nowej monety, toteż wzmianka Asana o lwach sprzątnęła mu wszystkie myśli z głowy i wysunęła na pierwszy plan sprawę pieniężną. Okazało się, że złoto i srebro nie były już wartością monetarną, że bite złoto, które rozpoczęło swoje panowanie za czasów kupców fenickich, wreszcie zostało strącone z piedestału tyle wieków trwającej władzy nad światem. Zmiana odbyła się stopniowo, lecz szybko, a sprowadził ją szerzący się system czeków, który już za dawnego życia Grahama zastępował miejsce złota we wszystkich, większych przedsiębiorstwach. Istotnie też wszelki obrót pieniężny w mieście odbywał się zapomocą brunatnych, zielonych i różowych czeków, opiewających na małe sumy, drukowanych in blanco. Przy pierwszej sposobności Asano wypełnił puste miejsca na tych czekach. Bilety te były zrobione z niezniszczalnej, jedwabnej, giętkiej materyi. Na wszystkich widniała odbitka podpisu Grahama, który od dwustu trzech lat po raz pierwszy spotkał się teraz ze znanem sobie pismem. Potem niewiele już wrażeń odebrał Graham, tak, że sprawa rozbrojenia ciągle żywo stała mu przed oczyma; wyblakły obraz świątyni teozoficznej, która obiecywała CUDA olbrzymiemi głoskami, złożonemi z drgających płomyków, możeby była dłużej go nieco zatrzymała, lecz nagle ukazała się hala jadalna w Alei Northumberlandzkiej. To zaciekawiło go bardzo. Przy pomocy Asana mógł przypatrzeć się temu widokowi z osłoniętej galeryjki, na której mieli swoje miejsce usługujący. W całym budynku rozchodził się olbrzymi szmer i rozgwar, którego znaczenia Graham z początku nie rozumiał, lecz który przywiódł mu na pamięć pewien, tajemniczy głos, usłyszany owej nocy, kiedy światła pogasły, a on sam błąkał się po mieście. Przywykł już do olbrzymich rozmiarów i do widoków wielkich tłumów, mimo to jednak widok, który miał przed sobą, przykuł go na czas dłuższy. Albowiem po dokładnem zbadaniu sposobu, w jaki odbywało się usługiwanie na dole i po całym szeregu pytań i odpowiedzi zrozumiał cały ten mechanizm przygotowywania pokarmów i napojów. Podziwiał tę ucztę niejako, w której brało udział kilka tysięcy ludzi. Teraz spostrzegł, co istotnie widocznem było od pierwszego rzutu, że Londyn przestał być zbiorowiskiem domostw, a stał się olbrzymim hotelem, zawierającym tysiące oddziałów, tysiące hal jadalnych, kaplic, teatrów, targów i placów na zgromadzenia. Ludzie oczywiście mieli swoje mieszkania, być może, iż bogatsi nawet przedpokoje mieli i salony i zaciszne schroniska, lecz żyli przeważnie publicznie. Zauważył drobną rzecz, lecz bardzo znaczącą: nie było na stołach owego nieładu, któryby niezawodnie zaznaczył się straszliwym zgiełkiem tłuczonych szkieł i talerzy na takiej uczcie za czasów wiktoryańskich. Przybranie stołu było całkiem odmienne. Nie było żadnych ozdób, żadnych kwiatów, żadnego obrusa na stołach, które zrobione były z jakiejś materyi, mającej pozór i wejrzenie tkaniny wschodniej. Tymczasem przy bliższem przyjrzeniu się poznał, że wzorami temi na tej tkaninie były narysowane i ułożone ogłoszenia. Stąd udał się Graham ze swym przewodnikiem do zatłoczonej hali i teraz dopiero zrozumiał przyczynę hałasu, który go przedtem tak zdziwił. Oto najpierw dał się słyszeć potężny dźwięk, po którym ozwał się ochrypły głos: — Władca śpi spokojnie. Ma się bardzo dobrze. Ma zamiar oddać się zupełnie aeronautyce. Powiada, że kobiety są piękniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek. Cudna nasza cywilizacya przepełnia go zdumieniem. Wielkie zaufanie ma do Ostroga. Ostrog ma być jego pierwszym ministrem; ma upoważnienie ustanawiania lub oddalania urzędników publicznych — wszelka władza w jego spoczywać będzie ręku. Radców odesłano do wiezienia nad pałacem Rady. Graham za pierwszem zdaniem przystanął i spojrzawszy w górę, spostrzegł jakąś olbrzymią tubę, z której głos wychodził. Była to „Maszyna nowości”. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że nabiera powietrza i słychać było tylko regularne uderzenia walcowatego cielska. Potem zatrąbiło owym, dawnym dźwiękiem i zaczęło znowu mówić: — Paryż spokojny. Wszelki opór złamany. Czarna policya obsadziła wszystkie najważniejsze punkty miasta. Walczyli dzielnie, śpiewając pieśni, napisane na cześć ich przodków przez poetę Kiplinga. Raz, czy dwa, przyszło do utarczki i wiele kobiet i mężczyzn zbuntowanych poległo. Z tego morał: nie należy się buntować. To dzielni chłopcy! Mili chłopcy! Niechaj to będzie przykładem dla hałastry buntowniczej tego miasta. Głos ustał. Podniósł się wśród tłumu ogólny szmer niezadowolenia. — Przeklęci murzyni — jakiś człowiek zaczął w pobliżu przemawiać. — Czy takie jest postępowanie władcy, moi bracia? Czy to są jego nakazy? — Czarna policya! — rzekł Graham. — Co to takiego? Asano dotknął się jego ramienia i ostrzegł go spojrzeniem. Wkrótce inna jakaś maszyna jęła ogłuszającym głosem wykrzykiwać: — Słuchajcie, co powie żywy dziennik! Żywy dziennik. Straszne zajście w Paryżu. Paryżanie niezmiernie oburzeni najściem czarnej policyi. Jęli się gwałtów. Straszne było stłumienie buntu. Wracają czasy barbarzyństwa. Krew! Krew! Jaha. Bliższa machina huknęła gwałtownie: — Gallop! — pochłonęła resztki słów tamtej i jęła dalej opowiadać straszne rzeczy o rozruchach. — Prawo i porządek muszą być utrzymane. — Lecz... — zaczął Graham. — Proszę tu nie zadawać pytań — rzekł Asano — inaczej uwikła się pan. — W takim razie chodźmy dalej — rzekł Graham. W miarę, jak przedostawali się przez tłum, Graham jaśniej zdawał sobie sprawę z ogromu i wejrzenia tej hali. W tej olbrzymiej przestrzeni było kilkaset, wielkich i małych machin, opowiadających dzieje świata. Dokoła każdej gapił się podniecony tłum słuchaczy, przeważnie złożony z robotników w niebieskich szatach. Miejsce koło wielkiej maszyny szczególnie było zatłoczone z powodu ogólnego zajęcia, jakie budziły sprawy paryskie. Widocznie walka była o wiele straszniejszą, niżby wydawać się mogło po opowiadaniu Ostroga. Wszystkie machiny tylko o tym przedmiocie rozprawiały, a tłumy powtarzały, skutkiem czego powstawał niezmierny hałas. — Ale czyż władca pozwala na takie rzeczy? — zapytał ktoś tuż obok Grahama. — To tak zaczyna rządzić? Czy tak zaczyna rządzić władca? Długo jeszcze potem prześladował go hałas, gwizd i pisk tych machin: „Gallopp, gallopp, yahaha, yaha, yap, yaha! Czy tak zaczyna rządzić?” Gdy tylko wyszli na gościniec, zaczął zadawać towarzyszowi pytania, tyczące się rozruchów paryskich. — Jakie to zamieszanie? Co to za rozbrojenie? Co to wszystko znaczy? Asano przedewszystkiem starał się upewnić go, że wszystko było „w porządku”. — Ależ te obelgi! — To tylko dziki lud — rzekł Asano — i to jedna tylko część miasta. Wszędzie zresztą jest spokój. Paryscy robotnicy są najdziksi, po naszych. — Co? Po londyńskich? — Nie, po Japończykach. Trzeba ich trzymać w karbach. Chcieliby wyzuć pana z władzy. Chcieliby w ogóle znieść ją i oddać rządy w ręce tłumu. Pan jesteś władcą, świat jest twoją własnością. Tutaj nie potrzeba czarnej policyi, zresztą okazano im wszelakie względy. To właśnie ich murzyni, po francusku mówiący murzyni. Regimenty senegalskie, nigryjskie i z Timbuktu. — Regimenty? — rzekł Graham. — Sądziłem, że jest tylko jeden... — Nie — rzekł Asano i spojrzał nań dziwnie. — Jest ich więcej. Graham czuł się bezsilnym. — Nie sądziłem — zaczął i urwał nagle. Potem jął wypytywać Asano o owe maszyny bełkocące. Tłum, gromadzący się dokoła tychże, był przeważnie biednie odziany, a nawet łachmany było widać. Zamożni nie potrzebowali schodzić się tutaj do tych „żywych dzienników”, albowiem każdy z nich posiadał w domu takie maszyny, które, puszczone w ruch zapomocą korby, każdej chwili przynosiły nowości. Graham zapytał więc, dlaczego we własnych jego apartamentach niema takich maszyn. Asano spojrzał nań zdziwionym wzrokiem. — Nigdybym nie był pomyślał — rzekł. — Ostrog musiał je widocznie usunąć. Kolej zdziwienia przyszła na Grahama. — Jakto? Bez mojej wiedzy? — zawołał. — Może sądził, że toby panu przykrość sprawiało — rzekł Asano. — Muszą one wrócić na swoje miejsca natychmiast! — odparł Graham po chwili milczenia. Następnie dowiedział się, że ta hala nowin i hala jadalna nie były jedynemi, wielkiemi, centralnemi halami, że takich hal było tysiąc, na każdym kroku prawie. Toteż przez całą noc tej wędrówki łowił uchem co krok te dziwaczne dźwięki organu ostrogowego „gallop, gallop!” albo „yahaha, yaha, yap!” Słuchajcie, co powie żywy dziennik! — wołał ciągle współzawodnik tamtej maszyny. Mnóstwo było także takich schronisk, jak to, do którego teraz weszli. Dostawało się doń windą, a potem szło się przez szklany most, przerzynający halę jadalną pod bardzo małym kątem ostrym. Gdy tylko weszli, zaczął im usługiwać jakiś człowiek w fioletowej sukni ze złotymi galonami, które były oznaką „praktycznych lekarzy”. Z zachowania się tego człowieka wnioskował, że go tu poznali, więc bez ogródek zaczął zadawać pytania, tyczące się tego zakładu. Z każdej strony korytarza, pokrytego grubym kobiercem, jakby dla stłumienia odgłosu kroków, znajdowały się wązkie, małe drzwi, podobne raczej z wejrzenia do furtek cel więziennych z czasów wiktoryańskich. Lecz górna część każdych drzwi była z tej samej, zielonawej, przeźroczystej materyi, którą spostrzegł był około siebie, gdy się przebudził, a w środku każdego przedziału leżało w mdłem oświetleniu dziecko na pościeli z waty. Misternie sporządzone aparaty czuwały nad atmosferą tej hali i dawały znaki do centralnego urzędu za najlżejszą zmianą temperatury. Ten system schronisk dla dzieci zastąpił w zupełności dawny sposób wychowywania. Lekarz zwrócił uwagę Grahama na niańki, to znaczy na cały szereg mechanicznych figur, o ramionach, barkach i piersiach łudząco naśladujących rzeczywistość, lecz stojących na zwykłych, mosiężnych trójnogach; zamiast twarzy miały płyty okrągłe, pokryte ogłoszeniami, które przemawiały do matek, odwiedzających swe dzieci. Ze wszystkich, nieznanych sobie rzeczy, z jakiemi zetknął się tej nocy Graham, żadna tak bardzo nie mieszała mu pojęć, jak ta hala schronisk. Widok drobnych, różowych ustek, niepewnie jeszcze ruszających się na łóżeczkach, pozostawionych samym sobie, pozbawionych czułości i pieszczot, budził w nim litość i wstręt. Lekarz odmiennego był jednak zdania. Jego wiedza statystyczna wykazywała dowodnie, że w czasach wiktoryańskich najbardziej niebezpieczną epoką życia był czas karmienia przez matkę; w tym właśnie czasie śmiertelność w zastraszający sposób wzrastała. Z drugiej strony ten międzynarodowy syndykat schronisk nie tracił ani pół procent z milionów dzieci, które mu powierzano na wychowanie. W czasie wędrówki przez te długie korytarze natrafili na młodą parę „niebieskich bluz”, zaglądających do celki i histerycznym śmiechem objawiających radość na widok łysej główki noworodka. Grahama twarz musiała wyrażać wielką dla nich pogardę, albowiem nagle zaprzestali śmiać się i spoglądali nań zawstydzeni. Lecz drobny ten epizod silniej, niż dotąd, wskazał mu przepaść między jego pojęciami, a pojęciami nowego wieku. Zaszedł potem do sali ogródków bawialnych. Zdumienie rosło nieustannie, a zarazem przygnębienie. Okazało się, że sale bawialne były puste! Więc przynajmniej dzieci tej nowej ery spały w nocy. Lekarz wytłómaczył mu znaczenie rozmaitych zabawek, które, jak się okazało, były dalszem rozwojem pomysłów tego natchnionego Froebla. Były tu niańki żywe, lecz przeważnie wszystko odbywało się przy pomocy machin śpiewających, tańczących i skaczących. Gdy tylko wyszli z schroniska, zaczął Graham opowiadać o litości, jaką przepełniały go te niemowlęta, zamknięte w celach. — Czyżby znikło i macierzyństwo? — zapytał. — To, co widziałem, wydaje się tak nienaturalnem, niemal obmierzłem... — Tu zajdziemy do hali tańców — rzekł niejako w odpowiedzi na to Asano. — Niezawodnie będzie zatłoczona, pomimo wstrząśnień politycznych. Kobiety jednak niewiele zajmują się polityką — z wyjątkiem nielicznej garstki. Zobaczy pan teraz matki — przeważna część kobiet londyńskich, to matki. W tej warstwie uchodzi za rzecz przystojną mieć jedno dziecko, jest to dowód życia. Mało z nich ma więcej. Jedynie robotnicza warstwa ciągle jeszcze uważa macierzyństwo za chlubę i tam mają po kilkoro dzieci. — Więc daje mi pan do zrozumienia, że zaludnienie świata... — Zmniejsza się. Tak. Wyjąwszy właśnie wśród warstwy, będącej pod rządami Towarzystwa Pracy. W powietrzu nagle zadrgały dźwięki tanecznej muzyki i wzdłuż alei pysznych filarów z czystego, jak się zdawało, ametystu, płynęły fale wesołego ludu i rozlegał się gwar krzyków i śmiechów. Widział kędzierzawe głowy, ukwiecone skronie i strojne w lśniące fatałaszki suknie, uwijające się tryumfalnie po hali. — Zobaczy pan — rzekł Asano, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — Świat się zmienił. Za chwilę zobaczy pan matki nowej ery. Proszę za mną. Wsiedli do windy i wznieśli się do pewnej wysokości. W miarę, jak się wznosili, muzyka potężniała, aż dała się słyszeć tuż w całej pełni, a niedaleko mogli już rozróżnić tupanie tańczących nóg. Zapłacili wstęp i weszli na wielką galeryę, wznoszącą się ponad halą i dającą doskonały widok na ten obraz różnobarwny. — Tu są ojcowie i matki małych dzieci, które pan widział — rzekł Asano. Hala nie była tak bogato ozdobiona, jak sala Atlasa, lecz ze względu na rozmiary, była największą ze wszystkich, jakie widział dotychczas Graham. Piękne, białe karyatydy, które dźwigały galerye, przywiodły mu na myśl odrodzenie rzeźby; zdawało się, że ludzie ci żyją nowem życiem, twarze śmiały im się radośnie. Gdzie się kryła muzyka, która dźwiękami swymi pokrywała szum, nie wiedzieć, albowiem cała ta niezmierna przestrzeń pokryta była tańczącemi parami. — Spójrz pan na nie — rzekł towarzysz Grahama — i przekonaj się, ile w nich macierzyństwa. Galerya, na której stali, biegła wzdłuż krawędzi olbrzymiej, jakby szafy, która oddzielała halę tańców od drugiej hali, niemniej wielkiej, dającej widok na ruch uliczny. W tej zewnętrznej hali zebrał się tłum mniej świetny, albowiem byli to przeważnie w niebieskie bluzy przyodziani robotnicy, tak już znani Grahamowi. Za biedni byli, żeby mogli zapłacić wstęp do hali tanecznej, stali więc tu, żeby przynajmniej zdaleka upoić się czarem nieprzystępnych dla nich rozkoszy. Niektórzy nawet, zdobywszy trochę miejsca, puszczali się w tany, ocierając się o strojne pary swymi łachmanami. Niektórzy rzucali wśród tańca żartobliwe słowa, których znaczenia jednak Graham nie rozumiał. Nawet ktoś zaczął gwizdać refren pieśni rewolucyjnej, lecz, zdaje się, że natychmiast stłumiono niezwykłą zachciankę. Kącik, w którym stali, był dość ciemny, więc Graham nie mógł dobrze widzieć. Wrócił więc do hali głównej. Nad karyatydami wznosiły się popiersia mężów, których ten wiek cenił, jako wielkich oswobodzicieli i wynalazców; przeważnie byli to ludzie obcy dla Grahama, jakkolwiek i tu rozpoznał nazwiska Grant Allena, Le Galliennea, Nietzschego, Shelleya i Goodwina. Wielkie czarne chorągwie i pełne entuzyazmu napisy pokrywały górną część hali tanecznej i zapewniały, że „Święto Przebudzenia” odbywa się wśród wielkiego powodzenia. — Niezliczone tłumy świętują i pracują z tego właśnie powodu, nie licząc zupełnie robotników, którzy nie chcą wracać do pracy — rzekł Asano. — Ci ludzie zawsze gotowi świętować. Graham zbliżył się do poręczy, przechylił się i tak patrzył na tańczących. Kobiety i mężczyźni tam na dole ubrani byli lekko, albowiem na to pozwalało ciepło, które panowało w całem mieście. Włosy mężczyzn często wydawały się kępami kobiecych loków, zarostów nie widziałeś nigdzie, a często natomiast pomalowane twarze. Niektóre z kobiet były wcale ładne, a wszystkie były ubrane zalotnie. Gdy przesuwały się na dole, Graham mógł widzieć pełne zachwytu twarze i oczy nawpół przymknięte z rozkoszy. — Co to za ludzie? — zapytał nagle. — Robotnicy, zamożni robotnicy. To, co nazywanoby dawniej średnią klasą. Niezależni przemysłowcy oddawna znikli już z powierzchni ziemi, ale na ich miejscu tysiące kierowników, inżynierów, maszynistów. Dziś oczywiście święto, toteż wszystkie hale taneczne będą pełne ludu. — Ale... kobiety? — To samo. Jest teraz niezliczona ilość zajęć dla kobiet. Wszak już za waszych czasów zaczęły pojawiać się niezależne robotnice. Teraz przeważnie kobiety są niezależne. Wiele z tych oto kobiet jest zamężnych — istnieje cały szereg form kontraktowych, a to przysparza im grosza i umożliwia zabawy. — Widzę — rzekł Graham, patrząc na te zarumienione twarze i ciągle mając przed oczyma obraz śpiącego drobiazgu. — I to są matki! Po chwili znowu zaczął mówić: — To są matki! Wkrótce, sądzę, wżyję się w ten nowy sposób życia. Mam stare zwyczaje, których umysł mój nie może się pozbyć — są to, jak przypuszczam, zwyczaje, związane z potrzebami, których teraz już niema. Oczywiście za moich czasów przypuszczano, że kobieta nie tylko ma rodzić dzieci, ale i otaczać je troskliwością, ale i poświęcać się ich wychowaniu — całą treść moralnego wychowania dzieci zawdzięczano matce. Teraz widocznie nie trzeba już takiej opieki. Widzę to, widzę. Tylko, że wówczas był ideał — owa postać poczciwej, cierpliwej niewiasty, pogodnej i cichej gospodyni, matki i wychowawczyni mężów; kochać ją — znaczyło niejako uwielbiać. Urwał, a potem powtórzył: — Był to rodzaj kultu... — Ideały się zmieniają — rzekł ów mały człowieczek — podobnie, jak zmieniają się potrzeby. Graham ocknął się z chwilowej zadumy, a Asano powtórzył swoje słowa. Graham wrócił do rzeczy, które go otaczały. — Oni wszyscy wydają się młodzi. Ja byłbym wśród nich najstarszym, największym starcem. A za moich czasów uchodziłbym za mężczyznę w średnim wieku. — Ci są rzeczywiście młodzi. Mało jest starców wśród tej warstwy. — Czem się to dzieje? — Starym nie tak dobrze teraz, jak dawniej bywało, zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie mają pieniędzy dość, żeby wynająć sobie pomocników. I mamy instytucyę zwaną Eutanasią... — Ach! ta Eutanasia! — rzekł Graham. — Łatwa śmierć. — Łatwa śmierć. Jest to ostatnia rozkosz. Towarzystwo, władające tym zakładem, urządza się dobrze. Ludzie płacą z góry — i to dobrze, udają się potem do jakiegoś Miasta Rozkoszy i wracają zbiedzeni, znękani, bardzo znękani do Eutanasyi. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu i przyglądali się tańcom. Widok istotnie był piękny. Przez chwilę jeszcze Graham przypatrywał się tańczącym, potem odwrócił się nagle. — Chcę widzieć prawdziwych robotników. Tych oto mam już dość. Asano poszedł naprzód, za nim Graham. Wkrótce znaleźli się w poprzecznym korytarzu, który przyniósł im nieco świeżego powietrza. Asano rzucił okiem, stanął, wrócił do owego korytarza i wrócił się do Grahama. — Tu, sire — rzekł — znajdziecie coś znanego, a jednak... zresztą nie powiem. Proszę za mną. Poszli długim korytarzem. Nagle ogarnęło ich zimno. Odgłos kroków wskazywał, że byli na jakimś moście. Weszli najpierw na kolistą galeryę, potem do okrągłej sali, która zdawała się znajomą Grahamowi, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ją widział. Była w niej drabina — pierwszą to drabinę widział teraz Graham od chwili przebudzenia; po niej dostali się do ciemnej, zimnej komórki. Tam znaleźli drugą, prawie pionową drabinę i po tej zaczęli piąć się w górę. Graham jeszcze nic nie rozumiał. Na samym szczycie dopiero poznał sztaby metalowe, których się chwytał. Znajdował się w dzwonnicy katedry św. Pawła. Katedra wznosiła się bardzo nieznacznie ponad inne budynki miasta. Poprzez sztaby Graham dojrzał iskrzące się gwiazdy wśród niezmiernej ciszy nocnej. Długo stał w milczeniu i patrzył na niebo, zasiane gwiazdami. W końcu uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Najdziwaczniejszem wydaje się to właśnie: stać w katedrze św. Piotra i patrzeć znowu na te znane, milczące gwiazdy. Potem Asano zaprowadził Grahama do ruchliwych dzielnic miasta, w których zyskiwano i tracono olbrzymie majątki. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się niemal w nieskończonym szeregu wysokich hal, otoczonych całemi piętrami galeryj, poprzerzynanych całem mnóstwem mostów, ścieżek powietrznych, szyn, trapezów i lin. Wszędzie dawały się słyszeć gwałtowne okrzyki, tak, że w końcu Graham doznał zawrotu od tych świateł i migających kolorów. I maszyny, bełkocące niezwykle ochryple, zapełniały atmosferę strasznym piskiem i nieznośnem drapaniem, a szczególnie bezmyślnemi zupełnie okrzykami. W jednej ogromnej hali ciągnęły się długim sznurem niezliczone stoliki do rulety, otoczone tłoczącym się chciwie tłumem; w innem miejscu kupowano i sprzedawano jakieś wartości giełdowe, a przedsiębiorstwo co pięć minut płaciło dywidendę dziesięcioprocentową i odtrącało pewną część udziałów zapomocą koła loteryjnego. Wszystkie te sprawy odbywały się z takim pośpiechem, że zdawało się, jakby wkrótce wszystko miało zapaść się i zamienić w stos ruin. Był to pośpiech, graniczący niemal z gwałtownością. Graham zbliżył się do gęsto zbitego tłumu, w którego środku stało dwóch kupców, kłócących się z powodu jakiejś drobnej formułki handlowej. Widocznie jeszcze były rzeczy, o które warto się było ubiegać w życiu. Nieco dalej Graham doznał nagłego olśnienia, gdy ujrzał olbrzymie litery, z których każda była dwa razy większa od średniego wzrostu mężczyzny, a które składały się na napis: „Ubezpieczamy Właściciela”. — Kto jest Właścicielem? — zapytał. — Pan. — Lecz co oni ubezpieczają? — Ubezpieczają pańskie życie. Tysiące ludzi zakupuje polise, miryady »lwów« wpływa do kas. A tam dalej zakupują dożywocia. Płacą na każdą wybitniejszą osobistość. O! Spójrz pan. Gęsty tłum stał przed ogromną skrzynią, która nagle zapłonęła purpurowym napisem: „Dożywocia na Właściciela — x 5 pr. G.” Tłum zaczął wykrzykiwać, ciężko zadyszany, dziki korowód mężczyzn pędem przebiegł koło Grahama, wymachując rękoma. Przy małej furtce powstał tłok. Wkrótce otoczył ich taki tłum, że nie mogli ruszyć się ni w lewo, ni w prawo. Graham zauważył wiele kobiet i przypomniał sobie, co słyszał o ekonomicznej ich niezawisłości. Zdawało się zresztą, że znakomicie umiały sobie radzić łokciami i kułakami wśród tej ciżby. Sam na sobie tego doświadczył. Jedna z nich, kędzierzawa osóbka, utorowała sobie drogę, spojrzała nań kilkakrotnie, jakby na znajomego, a potem, idąc wprost na niego, dawała mu znać spojrzeniem, znanem od czasów chaldejskich, że znalazł łaskę i upodobanie w jej oczach. A potem jakiś straszny, siwowłosy olbrzym, oddychając ciężko i dotkliwie dla sąsiadów, huknął potężnym głosem wabiącą formułkę giełdową: „x 5 pr. G.” — Wyjdźmy ztąd — rzekł Graham do Asana. — Nie na to chciałem patrzeć. Pokaż mi pan robotników. Chcę widzieć ten lud w niebieskich szatach. To zaś pasożyty... Nagle znalazł się w strasznym tłoku, tak, że nie mógł już dokończyć zdania.